


Feito Nós

by baekkkiejagi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Life, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkkiejagi/pseuds/baekkkiejagi
Summary: Chanyeol e Baekhyun, depois de nove meses de casados, se mudam para um apartamento novo. Após colocarem tudo no lugar e do jeitinho que mais gostavam, acham uma boa ideia convidar alguns amigos íntimos para comemorarem o novo cantinho do casal. Para o azar deles — ou nem tanto assim —, um apagão atinge o bairro em que moram, o que acaba impedindo o casal de celebrar sua mais nova conquista com os amigos, mas não de ter um momento a sós, com uma comidinha à luz de velas e um sexo gostoso para estrearem o novo quarto e, quem sabe, os outros cômodos da casa.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	Feito Nós

**Author's Note:**

> Olha só quem chegou~
> 
> Isso mesmo, euzinha! Gente, juro pra vocês como eu estava morrendo de saudade de postar alguma coisa por aqui, a saudade era tão grande que cheguei com uma história que pensei que seria curtinha, mas cá está Feito Nós, com mais ou menos 7k de palavras e muita fofurinha misturada à safadeza porque tudo na vida precisa de um equilíbrio, não é?
> 
> Antes de desejar boa leitura, quero agradecer mais uma vez a Bia por betar essa fanfic, sou grata demais pelo carinho que tu tem por mim e pelas coisinhas que escrevo. Te amo, okay? 💜
> 
> Bom, agora sim! Tenham uma boa leitura e nos vemos nas notinhas finais!

**Capítulo Único**

Embaraçados feito Nós

Era um domingo calmo, igual a todos os outros que dividiam dentro do apartamento em que moravam. Ficava no quinto andar, número quinhentos e quatro. Estavam ali desde que firmaram um compromisso na frente do Juíz de Paz e dos seus convidados. O cantinho que escolheram para começarem uma vida juntos, era perfeito para os pombinhos… até aquele momento.

A ideia de irem para um lugar melhor e mais espaçoso partiu de Baekhyun, que perdia a paciência quando via alguma coisa bagunçada ou fora de ordem naquele cubículo — chamava o seu lar dessa forma, porque mal comportava os móveis que tinha comprado com muito esforço com Chanyeol, seu marido há nove meses. Talvez, esse tenha sido o motivo principal que despertou nele o desejo de sair correndo para bem longe dali.

Pensava em se mudar há um bom tempo, ir para uma casa com dois quartos, de preferência, com um deles servindo de escritório para o Park, que era um ilustrador _freelancer_ , supercriativo e bagunceiro de marca maior, uma vez que sua mesa de trabalho — localizada na sala de estar — era uma completa zona, com diversos esboços espalhados pelo tampo, tal como as canetinhas e lápis de cor que, vez ou outra, eram derrubados pelo vento que adentrava a janela e acabavam sujando o chão de azulejos claros.

Sem dúvida alguma, a vida do casal era um caos naquele pequeno espaço, mas também era muito agradável e do mesmo modo feliz; os porta-retratos, estampando os momentos divertidos que compartilharam um com o outro, mostravam que vinham construindo um relacionamento bonito ao longo do anos.

Todavia, sentiam-se preparados para darem o próximo passo, ainda mais agora que pensavam em aumentar a família — Chanyeol, apaixonado por animais, queria muito adotar um cachorrinho, já tinha pensado até no nome que iria dar a ele: _pipoca_. Imaginava seu amiguinho todo serelepe por aí, correndo e, principalmente, pulando igual a um milho quando estoura dentro da panela, querendo brincar ou ganhar algum petisco do futuro dono. Ria da comparação que sempre fazia, mas era o que pensava quando lembrava do bichano que ainda nem havia adotado.

Enquanto nada do que planejavam se realizava, aproveitavam do sofá confortável e da luz dos raios de sol que invadiam, apesar de preguiçosos. O cômodo era repleto de molduras com as colagens que Chanyeol criou, para deixar aquele pedaço da casa, assim como todos os outros, do jeitinho que mais gostavam.

— Neném? — Baekhyun chamou, ao tempo que direcionava seu olhar para o rosto do marido, ainda tirando proveito do carinho gostoso que ele deixava no seu cabelo que, naquela hora, estava todo esparramado no colo dele.

— Diga, meu amor. — Sorriu terno para o outro, atento ao que seria dito em instantes. Baekhyun era como uma caixinha de surpresas, nunca sabia o que ele iria dizer, mas adorava sentir a curiosidade o dominar quando se tratava do cônjuge e das ideias mirabolantes que surgiam na sua mente para lá de engenhosa.

— Sabe que hoje você não vai fugir daquela conversa que ficou pendente entre a gente, né? Sobre irmos para um canto melhor. — Sentou-se ao lado dele, prontamente se aconchegando no peito quentinho que o Park possuía. Se o perguntassem qual o lugar que mais adorava estar, diria que entre os braços grandes de Chanyeol, com toda a certeza do mundo.

— Eu não fugi daquela vez, amor… — Dramático que só ele, desceu o olhar pelo que conseguia ver da face do marido, deixando à mostra um beicinho que despontou nos lábios gordinhos, mostrando toda a manha que tinha, a qual ele conhecia de cor e salteado. — Acabei dormindo enquanto você me fazia um cafuné, poxa. Sabe que não resisto quando me dá carinho, ainda por cima quando estamos deitados num quarto todo escuro e geladinho por causa do ar condicionado.

— Ah, você é mesmo um danadinho, Park Chanyeol. — Estalou a língua no céu da boca algumas vezes e balançou a cabeça em negativa, adorando ver essa faceta de Chanyeol dando as caras. Ganhava tudo de si quando agia dessa maneira e sabia muito bem disso. — Tudo bem, amor, mas agora a pergunta que não quer calar: mudar ou não para um novo apartamento?

Chanyeol fingiu ponderar, mas a verdade é que estava mais do que certo quanto a resposta que daria a Baekhyun. Nos últimos meses, vinha ganhando muito bem no _freela_ e Baekhyun possuía uma boa quantia de dinheiro em conta, além daquele que iria ganhar da rescisão contratual do emprego que saiu recentemente; colocando esses pontos na balança que pesava os prós e os contras, conseguiam se mudar sem nenhum problema, já que o primeiro lado pesava mais do que o segundo.

— Conseguimos nos mudar de boa, amor. Só precisamos organizar as contas e procurar um canto que seja a nossa cara. — Baekhyun surpreendeu-se, desgrudando rapidamente do torso do Park para ocupar o seu colo, suas coxas pressionando-o nos lados do quadril e um sorriso brilhante se fazendo presente na boca bonita, doido para encher a do outro de selares demorados e cheios de amor. — Adoro te ver assim, todo empolgado. — Segredou próximo ao lábios do marido, encurtando ainda mais o espaço entre eles ao mesmo tempo que depositava beijinhos longos na região.

Deixou-se levar pelo encostar da boca de Chanyeol, mas logo desfez o contato para descer do seu colo e correr até o quarto para buscar o notebook. Baekhyun era um pouco emocionado com todo e qualquer tipo de assunto e com aquele não seria diferente.

Retornou com eletrônico em mãos, em menos de dois minutos, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés, pronto para dar um _google_ e encontrar a sua nova morada, um local onde iria construir novas lembranças e vivências ao lado do marido, o homem que amava de todo seu coração e alma. Sem perder mais tempo, jogou-se no sofá, cruzando as pernas com os joelhos apontados para a frente, na intenção de colocar o computador portátil por cima delas.

— Eu estou tão ansioso, amor! — Tomou nas mãos o controle da televisão, que estava jogado do outro lado do sofá para abrir o Spotify, queria colocar uma musiquinha animada pra combinar com a ocasião. — E aí, senhor Park, vamos nessa? — Baekhyun passou os olhos pelo rosto de Chanyeol, os dentes alinhados mordiscando o lábio inferior, numa pose sapeca que o marido amava.

— Vamos sim, senhor Byun. — Tascou um beijo na bochecha saliente e passou o braço sobre os ombros largos do esposo, para grudar nele e enxergar direito o que se passava na tela luminosa do aparelho à sua frente.

Chanyeol sentia milhares de borboletas levantando voo no seu estômago, Baekhyun da mesma maneira, ambos adorando a sensação gostosa do desconhecido tomando de conta de cada parte do seu ser.

Ali, observando algumas abas sendo abertas no navegador, começaram a contar os segundos para compartilharem mais um momento juntos.

***

Depois de uma longa procura na internet e inúmeras visitas a prédios que iam dos mais caros, cheios de _frufru_ e que extrapolavam o orçamento do casal, aos mais em conta, acessíveis, mas com pedaços de tinta caindo das paredes e ainda menores do que o lugar em que residiam — por pouco tempo, diga-se de passagem —, deram de cara com um apartamento que mais parecia que tinha sido construído para eles, logo quando pensavam que a sorte já os tinha abandonado de vez, sem dó alguma.

Baekhyun entrou no espaço vazio com os olhinhos brilhando e uma expressão meio boba na cara, que nem uma criança que, depois de perturbar sem parar a mãe e o pai, ganha o brinquedo tão desejado na noite de Natal. Deixou as íris escuras percorrerem por cada cômodo enquanto caminhava devagar pela área sem um móvel sequer, parando para admirar a cozinha que, por obra do destino, abrigava uma incrível ilha bem no meio dela.

Era um fã de carteirinha de Irmãos à Obra, uma série do Discovery Home & Health. Acompanhava os irmãos Scott desde quando estrearam na TV por assinatura e, a cada temporada que assistia ao lado do marido, que sempre cochilava entre um episódio e outro, morria de vontade de ter esse tipo de bancada para si. Por essa razão, quando bateu o olho na que estava bem diante dos seus olhos, seu coração quase parou, tamanha era a surpresa e felicidade que sentia naquele momento.

Para completar, além do apartamento ser um pouquinho maior do que o esperado, com os dois quartos almejados, um deles sendo uma suíte, banheiro social amplo, varanda do lado da sombra — o que era um tanto importante para o casal —, com vista para a praça bonita do outro lado da rua, bem ventilada, ainda cabia no valor que pretendiam pagar por um lugar para morar.

Sentindo um pressentimento bom se alastrando nos corpos coincidentemente, não demoraram para fechar negócio. Rubricaram os papéis que eram necessários para o aluguel, deram uma grana de entrada, apertaram a mão do corretor de imóveis e foram embora, certos de que, em breve, voltariam, mas de mala e cuia.

Nesse meio-tempo, esperaram somente as burocracias serem devidamente resolvidas para, enfim, guardarem seus pertences em caixas e partirem em direção à nova moradia, com os funcionários do serviço de mudanças que contrataram. Tinham medo de algo quebrar no meio do caminho, era capaz de algo do tipo acontecer, caso fizessem o processo por conta própria, sem nenhuma ajuda profissional.

Baekhyun, na noite anterior à mudança, não conseguiu dormir, ansioso demais para a chegada do dia esperado. Ao lado de Chanyeol, que dirigia na frente do automóvel que carregava seus móveis e outros objetos, o Byun falava sem parar, não parecendo nada exausto pelas horas perdidas de sono.

— Nem acredito que esse dia finalmente chegou. Parece que estou sonhando, me belis… ai, amor, doeu! — Passou a mão em cima da área que recebeu o aperto e fungou um pouco, choramingando por conta do beliscão que nem havia sido dado com força.

— Seu bobo, nem doeu que eu sei. — Riu baixinho, divertindo-se com o jeitinho singular e adorável do marido. Seu coração sempre se aquecia em situações como essas, pois o faziam lembrar que era perdidamente apaixonado por tudo que compunha Baekhyun.

— Estou de olho, Park! Fique sabendo que, se eu começar a fazer cócegas em você, não vou ter pena, viu? — Aproveitando que o estavam parados no sinal vermelho, aproximou a sua mão da barriga de Chanyeol, que se encolheu no banco do motorista. — Tá perdidinho nas minhas mãos. — Riu com a reação dele, adorava provocá-lo, era um dos seus hobbies favoritos, ainda mais quando mencionava o seu ponto fraco.

— Certo… — Apesar de estar com medo do possível ataque de cócegas, voltou a dirigir. Repousou a mão direita na coxa de Baekhyun, que descansou a sua em cima, entrelaçando rapidamente os dedos, deixando um carinho na tez macia ao passo que sentia um aperto suave na região; gostava quando Chanyeol fazia aquilo. — Feliz em se mudar? — Perguntou, um sorriso tímido surgindo na boca cheinha.

— Ai, amor… minha ficha ainda não caiu, sério! Me sinto tão realizado que não vejo a hora de tirar as coisas das caixas e arrumá-las da maneira que a gente gosta, de tomar um cafezinho na varanda, de dar uns amassos em cada cômodo da casa e, meu deus, de comer naquela ilha maravilhosa. Inclusive, um dia eu quero que me coloque em cima dela, tire minha roupa e beije meu corpo inteirin…

— Chegamos! — Interrompeu Baekhyun por dois motivos: o mais óbvio de todos, é que realmente haviam chegado no destino final, o prédio em que iriam morar; já o último, era até um pouco vergonhoso de mencionar, mas é que, apesar dos anos que dividiram, um traço de timidez ainda o acometia quando presenciava as safadezas do marido. Gostava muito, não podia negar, mas quando ele dizia algo com duplo sentido ou agia de maneira descarada, um rubor subia pelas maçãs do seu rosto e ia direto para as orelhas, deixando um rastro quente, como um inferno, pelo caminho.

Baekhyun deu fim ao sorriso sacana que se manifestou nos lábios para roubar um beijo de Chanyeol, rápido, mas que dava a entender que era apenas o primeiro no meio de tantos outros que ainda tomaria naquele dia, em meio à bagunça que fariam durante a arrumação. Separaram-se à contragosto e saíram do carro, andando — quase que grudados um no outro — em direção à portaria do novo edifício.

Pararam somente para observarem a fachada e, sem demora, ergueram o olhar para a estrutura, apreciando o novo lar, dessa vez, no décimo andar, número mil e nove. Chanyeol segurou a mão de Baekhyun e sorriu na sua direção, gostando de ver o quão radiante ele estava. Sentindo-se contagiado pelo clima bom que os envolvia, guiou o marido até a porta para, enfim, entrarem, orgulhoso demais por ter tomado uma das melhores decisões de sua vida, e não era sobre a mudança que estava falando.

Casar-se com Baekhyun e testemunhar o brilho que exalava dele, sem dúvidas, foi a decisão mais certa que tomou em seus vinte e seis anos de vida.

***

Para o desespero de um Baekhyun maluco por organização, a nova casa estava uma confusão sem fim. Nos cômodos podia se encontrar de tudo, desde jornais que protegiam os jarros e xícaras de porcelana, plástico bolha que, em volta das _action figures_ e da mesa digitalizadora, protegia os objetos de qualquer arranhão, até caixas de papelão que atrapalhavam a passagem do Byun, que andava de um lado para o outro, tentando, ao máximo, dar um jeito na zona em que estava metido.

Apesar da desordem momentânea, não se chateava nem um pouco, porque enquanto pendurava os quadros ilustrados pelo marido e se desfazia dos embrulhos que, em menos de duas horas, amontoaram-se por todas as partes, admirava Chanyeol que, sem camisa e com uma parafusadeira em mãos, fixava os pequenos nichos amadeirados que comportavam os vinis de Baekhyun e seus mangás do One Piece.

— Tá sendo difícil me concentrar com você desse jeito. — Andou com uma certa calma na direção do Park, parando bem atrás das costas largas, de músculos levemente definidos e um pouco suada devido ao esforço. — Chega a ser maldade comigo! — Na ponta dos pés, plantou um beijinho na nuca do marido, à medida que percorria os dedos espertos pelo abdômen dele, sentindo a pele se arrepiar na ponta dos seus dígitos.

— Não me provoca, Baek… — Virou-se naquele enlace desajeitado, encaixando rapidamente a face na curva do pescoço do Byun, só para não mostrá-lo suas bochechas coradas, não deixando, é claro, de deslizar as mãos pela derme que era escondida pela camisa larga. — Precisamos terminar isso o quanto antes, _bê_ , mais tarde a gente aproveita, que tal? — Ousado, passou a ponta da língua por ali, revidando a provocação do marido e não dando tempo para que ele reagisse, findando o contato com rapidez.

— E ainda tem a audácia de dizer que eu sou safado! — Riu desacreditado e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Chanyeol era uma peça mesmo. — Sua carinha de bom moço não me engana, hein? — Antes de voltar para o que estava fazendo, deu um tapinha na bunda do outro, que se sobressaltou com a atitude repentina.

— Sou um anjinho, meu amor, você que é o assanhado aqui, que curte demais tirar uma casquinha de mim, inclusive — atiçou, mordendo o lábio inferior para conter o sorriso ladino no rosto. 

— Não tenho culpa se eu casei com um homem gostoso desses! — Apontou o dedo indicador para Chanyeol, movimentando, em seguida, para cima e para baixo no intuito de mostrar o que o Park era: um pedaço de mau caminho. — Ah, e outra coisa... _você_ gosta desse meu jeitinho sem-vergonha. — Piscou.

— Afinal, esse é o seu charme, não é? — Retrucou. Baekhyun, sempre que tinha a oportunidade, dizia que seu lado desavergonhado era um de seus encantos. Não diria que era mentira, porque se sentiu atraído por ele exatamente por esse motivo.

— É isso aí — ergueu a mão num sinal de _joinha_ , curtindo e reafirmando o que foi dito por Chanyeol.

Ainda imersos numa aura só deles, carregada de provocações, beijos roubados na boca, gargalhadas e recordações, em especial quando paravam para contemplar o retratos cheios de história que decoravam as paredes de cor creme, colocaram tudo nos seus devidos lugares, por fim.

Cansados além da conta, praticamente, arrastaram-se para o banheiro. Só mesmo um banho quente e uma curta massagem — o sabonete sendo uma ajuda bem-vinda —, para os relaxar e mandar embora os nós acumulados nos ombros doloridos. Após longos minutos embaixo do chuveiro, saíram enrolados num roupão macio, prontos para pedirem uma pizza grande e gordurosa, com um refrigerante bem geladinho, um carinho embaixo do edredom e um filme de comédia romântica para dar uma melhorada os ânimos.

Felizmente, o pedido não custou muito a chegar. Baekhyun, como estava morrendo de fome, a barriga perto de encostar nas costelas, saiu em disparada até a porta, a fim de pegar a comida já paga no aplicativo de entrega. Não separaram prato nem talheres, porque achavam legal comer com as mãos, além de que, dessa maneira, não iriam precisar lavar os utensílios sujos depois.

Devoraram os oito pedaços da massa leve e crocante, esvaziaram a latinha da bebida e, em menos de vinte e cinco minutos, embalados na proteção do novo lar e no conforto do colchão que acolhia os corpos cansados, pegaram no sono antes mesmo de Yesterday, um filme que continha as músicas do The Beatles na trilha sonora, começar.

Só acordaram no dia seguinte, mais ou menos pertinho do horário do almoço, umas dez e quarenta da manhã, para ser mais exato.

Recuperados e com as energias em cem por cento, aproveitaram um café da manhã caprichado. Capuccino, sanduíche de queijo e um bolinho sem lactose para adoçar aquela manhã ensolarada de sábado. O Park quem se encarregou de preparar, já que levantou alguns minutos mais cedo que Baekhyun que, assim que sentiu o outro lado da cama vazio, espalhou-se nela por completo.

Despertou com um carinho nos cabelos desalinhados, o hálito matinal não empatando em nada nos selares que deixou na boca de Chanyeol.

— Bom dia, neném… — Baekhyun murmurou, a voz ainda rouca pelas horas sem uso. Piscando devagar, ajeitou-se na cama até encostar as costas na cabeceira, ainda se acostumando com um pouco da claridade que entrava por uma fresta da janela. — Dormiu bem?

— Bem demais. — Sentou na beirada do móvel e se aproximou ainda mais do marido, queria deixar um beijo na pontinha do seu nariz. — Sei que você também dormiu, me fez de travesseiro a noite inteira. — Riu baixinho ao ver Baekhyun cobrindo a cabeça com o edredom, fingindo estar envergonhado por ter sido pego no flagra.

— Mas é quentinho e eu consigo sentir mais do teu cheiro assim… — respondeu baixinho.

— Manhoso. — Puxou a manta que cobria Baekhyun e que despenteou mais os fios escuros. — Levanta, preparei aquele capuccino que você gosta e outras comidinhas também. Tudo está na mesa lá da varanda. — Segurou na mão do Byun, que prontamente se levantou, o seguindo até a área iluminada e ventilada do apartamento.

Chanyeol era um romântico incorrigível mesmo. Além de aprontar aquilo tudo — menos o bolo, já que não era muito bom ministrando um forno —, ainda arranjou um tempinho para desenhá-lo num caderninho que usava para rabiscar ideias que surgiam de repente e, às vezes, retratar Baekhyun com seus traços singulares, sobretudo seus lábios e a pintinha discreta no lado direto que os embelezava.

— Amor, que desenho mais lindo! — Acomodou-se na cadeira ao lado do Park, deslizando os dedos pelo traçado delicado.

— Só pra mostrar o quão maravilhoso você é! — Beijou o ombro do marido, que retribuiu com um afago na sua bochecha. — Tá com fome? Porque meu estômago tá implorando por isso aqui. — Pegou um dos pães que estavam dispostos por numa cestinha, mordendo-o em seguida.

Baekhyun, com a cara amassada de tanto dormir, riu de Chanyeol, que enchia a boca com o queijo quente preparado por ele mesmo. Fofo demais. Resolveu acompanhá-lo, mas ao invés de pegar o mesmo que o marido, deu um longo gole no capuccino que ele já havia separado numa xícara para si, sentindo a bebida descer aquecendo sua garganta.

No mesmo instante, arregalou os olhinhos levemente caídos ao ser atingido por uma ideia. Gostaria de partilhar a nova fase que estava vivendo na companhia de Chanyeol com os amigos mais próximos dos dois e, para isso, nada melhor do que uma social com as pessoas que os acompanhavam desde o começo do relacionamento: Jongin, Kyungsoo — que estava mais pra lá do que pra cá com o Kim —, Jongdae e Sooyoung.

— Pensei numa coisa agora que, quando escutar, você vai gostar. — Soltou como quem não quer nada, recolhendo, com a língua, os resquícios da bebida nos lábios delineados.

— Me diz, eu fiquei curioso! — Chanyeol até parou de comer, interessado demais no que o Byun estava tramando.

— Faz um tempo que a gente não vê o pessoal, então… eu meio que pensei em chamá-los pra vir ainda hoje aqui. Nós aproveitamos pra matar a saudade deles e comemorar nossa mudança. Topa? — Esperando a resposta de Chanyeol, partiu um pedaço do bolo para comer, estava com uma cara ótima e ainda sentia um pouquinho de fome. 

— Super topo, _bê_! Mando mensagem no grupo? — Baekhyun assentiu e Chanyeol, após o sinal positivo do marido, clicou no _enter_ para enviar o convite no aplicativo que usava para conversar com eles, que foi aceito sem demora.

Trocaram um olhar silencioso e, num rompante, ergueram-se da cadeira, alarmados, pois se deram conta de que, em poucas horas, iam receber os amigos e, neste curto tempo, ainda precisavam ir no supermercado, já que a geladeira estava vazia, assim como os armários. Menos o coração de ambos, que se encontrava carregado de uma alegria genuína e contagiante.

***

O casal precisou — e muito — virar-se nos trinta durante o dia.

Baekhyun, assim que colocou a louça suja na pia, saiu correndo pelo apartamento atrás de sua carteira, uma vez que Chanyeol o esperava em frente à porta, com a chave do carro girando nas mãos grandes e um bocado apressado, a mordiscada insistente no lábio inferior denunciava isso. Sem tempo para colocarem no papel o que precisavam, acabaram fazendo uma lista mental com os ítens necessários e marcharam em direção ao estacionamento do prédio residencial.

E, assim que colocaram o cinto de segurança do automóvel, deram partida na pequena aventura que era explorar o novo bairro, visto que moravam ali há somente vinte de sete horas e não conheciam nada nem ninguém nas redondezas, só Jongin, que morava relativamente perto.

Por sorte, os deuses estavam à favor dos dois, porque logo encontraram um supermercado após uma volta no quarteirão, onde compraram tudo e mais um pouco, como uma garrafa de vinho rosé, o tipo favorito do Byun, e uma boa quantidade de soju de toranja, que Chanyeol bebia como se fosse um suco.

Agora, com as sacolas guardadas adequadamente no porta-malas espaçoso, rumaram de volta para casa, conscientes de que era hora de se arriscarem na cozinha. Veja bem, eles não eram ruins na arte da gastronomia amadora, também não eram muito entendidos no assunto, mas quando inventavam de fazer alguma receita, digamos, elaborada... conseguiam se sair bem, no fim das contas.

Gostavam de momentos clichês como estes, ainda por cima na cozinha. Tanto é que, lado a lado, não viram o tempo correr durante o tempo em que preparavam os petiscos que acompanhariam as bebidas, bem como o prato principal da noite de celebração. Tinham em vista que, em poucas horas, os amigos iriam chegar e, mesmo assim, ocupados como estavam, nem um dos dois se deram conta de se arrumarem para, finalmente, recebê-los.

— Vou tomar banho. Me acompanha? — Baekhyun perguntou, encarando o marido.

— Só vou terminar de ajeitar as coisas por aqui, pode ir na frente, amor — respondeu Chanyeol, ao tempo que enxugava os copos recém-lavados pelo Byun.

— Tudo bem, mas não demora muito, tá? — Foi na direção do corredor que dava para o banheiro, pois o que mais queria era sentir a água morna caindo pela sua tez, que o deixaria renovado após um dia agitado. Despiu-se e, na ponta dos pés, entrou no box. Arfou baixinho quando a temperatura da água caiu sobre o corpo pequeno e o abraçou por inteiro, a sensação gostosa o envolvendo numa velocidade considerável.

De olhos fechados e desfrutando da massagem boa que seus dedos deixavam sobre o próprio couro cabeludo, Baekhyun não percebeu a luz oscilar no cômodo e depois desligar. Não admitia por causa da idade que possuía — quase vinte e nove anos, vale ressaltar —, mas ainda sentia uma pontinha, mesmo que ínfima, de medo do escuro.

— Chanyeol! — gritou pelo marido e cruzou os dedos para que ele aparecesse o mais rápido possível, sua mente já começava a lhe pregar peças, imaginando alguns personagens de filmes de terror.

— Ei, estou aqui, relaxa! — Chanyeol tranquilizou. Havia chegado com o celular em mãos, a lanterna do aparelho acesa iluminando a face assustada do Byun e boa parte do ambiente.

— Por que faltou luz? 

— Não sei ao certo, mas Jongin me ligou e disse que, onde ele mora, também está no breu.

— Droga, justo hoje! — Amuado, Baekhyun deixou despontar um biquinho, apesar da chateação, adorável na boca úmida. Depois de toda a correria, não achava nada justo o que estava acontecendo. — Pelo visto, a festa não vai mais rolar, né? Não acredito nisso, sério, que raiva. — Terminou seu banho em meio a resmungos, que aumentaram quando Chanyeol soprou uma risadinha. 

— Vem aqui. — Deixou o celular num canto seco da pia e pegou o roupão de Baekhyun; ajudaria a colocá-lo em seu corpo ao passo que diria o que surgiu, de repente. — Tive uma ideia e você vai amar. Se liga, eu vou pra sala de jantar, ajeitar as coisas que ficaram faltando; você, enquanto isso, vai colocar uma roupa confortável e me esperar no quarto, ok? Aí quando eu terminar, tomo um banho rápido e, juntinhos, vamos comemorar porque vai ter festa, mas ela será só nossa.

Saindo do banheiro com o Park em seu encalço, os braços em volta do próprio torso, Baekhyun quis saber. — Não vai me dar nenhuma dica? Nem _umazinha_? 

— Não, seu espertinho! — Espalmou, de leve, a mão na bunda do Byun, que deu um pulinho com o toque estalado. — E nada de espiar o que estou fazendo, é surpresa.

— Tá. — Rolou os olhos. — Vou me controlar, prometo! — Deu um selinho em Chanyeol e o deixou ir.

Levou pouco mais de trinta e cinco minutos para deixar tudo pronto. Chanyeol, mais uma vez, precisou dar seus pulos naquele dia, agora para deixar o ambiente romântico. Por isso, saiu à caça das velas redondinhas que jurou estarem nas prateleiras da sala, mas ainda estavam nas caixas da mudança, descobriu depois de um tempo zanzando pela casa. As acendeu e colocou na mesinha de centro da sala — pensou em sentar ali mesmo, nos _futtons_ no chão, pois dava para se aconchegar melhor no marido —, perto do vinho rosé, das taças de cristal e dos aperitivos. Tudo pronto, até que enfim.

Tomou um longo banho. Não conseguiu ser breve, como disse ao esposo, visto que estava precisando mandar embora a fadiga. Gostava muito de se cuidar, desse modo, aproveitou os minutos no banheiro para deixar o cabelo limpo e cheirosinho. Quando acabou, foi de encontro a Baekhyun, que o esperava deitado na cama, com os olhos fixos no celular e um sorriso pequeno no rosto, entretido com alguma coisa, não dando atenção para sua chegada. Vestiu-se depressa e o chamou.

— Sabe, amor, a surpresa não está lá essas coisas, foi de última hora, mas fiz com carinho — disse, mirando o chão, desconcertado. Ergueu o olhar somente quando Baekhyun se aproximou sorrateiramente, recebendo um sorriso agradecido dele.

— Gosto de tudo que vem de você, deixa de ser bobo. — Procurou pelos lábios do Park, depositando neles um, dois, três, inúmeros selares. Beijaria sua boca, com certeza, por incontáveis horas, caso ele quisesse e o cansaço deixasse, até que o sol surgisse tímido por entre as nuvens.

Chanyeol sorriu de canto quando sentiu Baekhyun segurar na sua mão, o polegar deixando um carinho gostoso no dorso, contato que deixava o seu coração apertado e batendo descompassado dentro do peito. E, numa atmosfera só deles, cheia do mais puro amor que um direcionava ao outro, caminharam para o espaço da casa que aconteceria a primeira comemoração daquele sábado à noite.

***

Baekhyun estava encantado. Mesmo depois de anos ao lado de Chanyeol — seis, se fosse contar com os de namoro, noivado e os meses de casados —, ainda se surpreendia com a habilidade que ele tinha de transformar coisas simples, que facilmente poderiam fazer parte do cotidiano dos dois, como um jantar romântico depois de um dia exaustivo, em algo delicado, que transbordava apreço em cada pormenor.

Ao observar atentamente cada mínimo detalhe do recinto, virou-se, ficando de frente para Chanyeol, que abaixou um pouco a face, para deixá-la rente a do Byun, a diferença de altura sendo óbvia, apesar do costume com ela.

— Amo você — sussurrou Baekhyun, a boca roçando na do marido enquanto os braços o envolviam pelo pescoço. — Muito… muito mesmo.

— Te amo mais. — Deu fim ao mínimo espaço que os separava, escorregando a língua esperta pelo lábio inferior de Baekhyun, que entreabriu, permitindo que ela dançasse num ritmo único com a dele. Estenderam por mais uns bons minutos aquela troca deliciosa, mas logo deram fim àquela aproximação, decididos a apreciarem cada segundo da noite especial. — Agora vamos aproveitar? Depois da loucura que foi hoje, a gente merece demais esse mimo.

— Ah, com certeza! Se depender de mim, essa belezura vai acabar num piscar de olhos. — Balançou a garrafa de vinho rosé numa mão e, com um sorriso arteiro na boca, começou a despejar o líquido no recipiente à sua frente.

— E essa carinha de quem vai aprontar? — Chanyeol disse, dando um gole na bebida de tom alaranjado, a sobrancelha erguida ao encarar Baekhyun, que riu, espontâneo.

— Será? — Jogou no ar, a palavra dando a entender que, sim, Baekhyun tinha algumas coisinhas em mente e que adoraria colocá-las em prática. Cada uma delas. — Até o fim do jantar vai ter que descobrir o que eu estou pensando, se acertar, ganha um prêmio. E aí, Park?

— Aceito o desafio, mesmo sabendo que, vindo de você, só pode ser safadeza. — Sustentou o olhar nas íris do outro ao tempo que pensamentos nem um pouco puros invadiam sua mente. — Se for o que estou imaginando… acho que devo ganhar outro prêmio além do proposto.

— Feito. — Respondeu, simplista.

Após fecharem acordo, resolveram saborear os acompanhamentos com a bebida, que já estava chegando na metade. E, no tempo que vinham compartilhando ali, sentadinhos no chão, conversando sobre aleatoriedades e histórias que aconteceram quando o destino ainda não os havia apresentado, Baekhyun, com as costas grudadas no peito do Park e animadinho por causa do álcool ingerido, apoiou a mão na perna do marido, a fim de deixar um carinho singelo e sem nenhuma outra intenção na região.

Para Chanyeol, dizia algo completamente diferente. Ele conhecia o marido como a palma da sua mão, sabia bem que o vaivém dos dedos finos, que às vezes excediam a barra do short e, em outras, faziam uma rota mais ousada e perigosa para a parte interna da coxa, era um tipo de aviso silencioso, porém, com vários significados, um deles sendo a vontade de Baekhyun em sentir a pele próxima da do esposo, unidas, sem nada interferindo o contato entre elas.

— O que você está fazendo, hein? — Perguntou, uma das mãos acarinhando os cabelos escuros de Baekhyun enquanto deslizava a ponta do nariz pela sua mandíbula, deixando pequenos beijos pelo local.

— Eu?! Nada. — Fez-se de desentendido. Baekhyun adorava agir assim com Chanyeol, da mesma maneira como adorava ir pelas beiradas, com calma, igual a um animal que se prepara para atacar a sua presa, para dar o tão aguardado bote. — Eu estou quietinho, apenas curtindo a companhia do meu maridinho. — Saiu do calor do abraço de Chanyeol e se arrastou para mais perto, ajeitando-se no colo alheio, a bunda muito bem acomodada e as pernas uma de cada lado das dele. 

Queria estar próximo do esposo, o quanto fosse possível.

— Safado. — Sorriu quando Baekhyun se inclinou sobre si, colando o tórax ao seu e, como consequência, empinando um pouco a bunda devido à posição. Ia à loucura com a bunda do Byun, ainda por cima quando apertava a carne que saltava entre seus dedos. — Esse é o prêmio? Ainda nem disse o que você estava armando. Não vai me deixar descobrir?

— Não precisa mais adivinhar, eu vou te dar mesmo assim. — Observou Chanyeol ser atingido pelas palavras de duplo sentido que soltou. Tendo a certeza de que o acertou em cheio ao tê-lo apertando sua cintura por debaixo da camisa, de uma forma gostosa e igualmente forte. Como ele sabia que o Byun gostava. — Você quer?

— Hmmm. — Aéreo, sequer escutou a pergunta que saiu da boca de Baekhyun, encontrava-se atento ao caminho que fazia com os próprios dedos.

Contemplativo, Chanyeol começou a trilhar os dígitos por seus braços, que descansavam na lateral do próprio corpo, sentindo a textura da pele, os pêlos, de imediato, ficando em pé; continuou a subir, ainda os movendo devagar, chegou ao pescoço, onde pressionou com força moderada, fazendo o homem estonteante à sua frente ofegar levemente.

Ele era imensamente bonito. Beirava à perfeição.

— Tão lindo... — disse baixinho, com seus olhos ainda conectados aos dele. Baekhyun, sem graça com o elogio, virou o rosto para o lado. Num instante, com a mão em sua bochecha, trouxe-o novamente para a posição de outrora, sorrindo ao vê-lo sorrir também. — Amo a sua boca… me instiga de um jeito. Nossa, sou louco por ela. — Acariciou os lábios de Baekhyun com dedicação, assustando-se por breves segundos ao vê-lo, calmamente, colocar um pouco da língua para fora, lambendo a ponta do seu polegar.

Jogou a cabeça para trás, o toque do músculo o deixando atordoado à proporção que era envolvido por uma onda elétrica, que o atingia desde o último fio de cabelo até a ponta da unha dos pés, sobrecarregando-o de sensações. No entanto, perdeu os sentidos de vez quando, de supetão, Baekhyun separou os lábios para abocanhar com maestria o seu dedo, chupando-o com devoção, como se fosse o seu doce favorito no mundo.

Chanyeol grunhiu em resposta e isso encorajou o Byun a ir da base à extremidade do polegar, repetidas vezes, chegando ao ponto em que o Park simplesmente mandou para o inferno toda a paciência que ainda restava dentro de si, ao levantar de modo desajeitado com Baekhyun em seu colo, as mãos o sustentando pela parte de trás das coxas fartas. Aproveitou a proximidade para beijá-lo, enfim. As bocas, embaraçadas feito nós, maltratando-se de forma que descontavam, uma na outra, o prazer que sentiam derramar nas pontas das línguas.

Apesar da escuridão, era evidente o desejo que arrebatava os corpos e os fazia aquecer, a prova disso sendo a fina camada de suor que cobria cada centímetro de pele dos dois.

— Me põe sentado ali. — Baekhyun murmurou, apontando para a cozinha. Chanyeol, assim que entendeu o pedido, saiu em direção ao cômodo, enchendo-o de beijos suaves durante o trajeto. Bom, quando Baekhyun insinuou que adoraria ser despido em cima da ilha da cozinha, não era nenhum tipo de brincadeira, não mesmo. Ele falava muito sério. Iria estrear todos os lugares da casa e aquela bancada era a primeira da lista. 

— Ah, amor… — murmurou Chanyeol. Ao sentar Baekhyun no tampo gélido e amplo, manteve suas pernas afastadas para caber no meio delas, puxando-o em seguida para juntar outra vez os tórax, sentindo o pênis dele começando a ficar excitado, assim como o seu. — Te quero tanto! — Continuou distribuindo beijos pela derme aquecida, passando pela extensão do pescoço e descendo para a clavícula avantajada exposta, ao tempo que o Byun fechava a mão em seu cabelo, para fazê-lo mirar seus olhos.

— Quer? — perguntou, a voz rouca fazendo um estrago em Chanyeol. Intensificou o aperto nos fios e arrancou, do fundo da garganta dele, um gemido esganiçado e rouco, que soou como uma música para seus ouvidos. — Me diz.

— Muito. — Respirou fundo, encarando Baekhyun, que mantinha os lábios entreabertos, os olhos caidinhos transbordando sensualidade, amor, desejo, sentimentos que refletiam de modo igual nos seus, como um espelho. Só conseguia enxergá-los em virtude da luz opaca proveniente das velas, que iam derretendo aos poucos, quase acabando. Enrolou os dedos na bainha da sua camiseta folgada, a levantando delicadamente e a jogando em algum canto dali, quando a peça deslizou para fora do tronco largo. — Saudade de sentir teu corpo.

— Mas a gente transou um dia desses. — Risonho, dedilhou a lateral do corpo do marido, puxando a camiseta pelos braços firmes, que se ergueram para o Baekhyun dar a ela o mesmo fim que a sua teve. Agora, com Chanyeol desnudo na parte de cima, passou a beijar seu ombro, sentindo o cheiro que desprendia da pele dele, apertando onde alcançava.

— Não tenho culpa se eu casei com um homem gostoso desses! — Repetiu a mesma frase que escutou no dia anterior, quando davam um jeito na bagunça que tomava a casa nova. — Além do mais, se fosse por mim, passaríamos horas e mais horas, o dia inteirinho na cama, só para eu cuidar de ti do jeito que merece.

— Cuida de mim agora, então. — As mãos do Park, que estavam nas coxas roliças de Baekhyun, subiram pela barriga esguia e pararam no peito proeminente, prendendo entre o indicador e o polegar um dos mamilos. Assim que o lábio do marido envolveu o que estava livre, com pressão, a língua, ora rodeando a aréola e a enchendo de saliva, ora chupando e mordiscando a carne. O Byun prendeu novamente seus fios, agora com rudeza, apenas para aproximar ainda mais o rosto de Chanyeol do seu peito. — Isso, desse jeito…

Chanyeol se gabava do fato de conhecer Baekhyun de olhos fechados, seja seus sonhos ou suas vontades mais sacanas, havia decorado tudo que dizia respeito ao marido. O conhecia de uma ponta à outra, do avesso, de ponta-cabeça, de todo jeito. Por isso, amava relembrar onde o marido era sensível, onde ele gostava de ser tocado, porém, amava ainda mais desbravar o corpo dele de novo, para descobrir coisas novas.

Incentivado pelos gemidos sôfregos que Baekhyun soltava quase rente ao seu ouvido, Chanyeol deu fim ao toque molhado e moveu o rosto para o lado, direcionando a boca para o outro mamilo, para fazer exatamente a mesma coisa, deliciando-se com os choramingos de aprovação do marido quando mordeu a pontinha.

Seguiu provocando e sendo provocado, de igual maneira, por Baekhyun, contudo, as mãos bobas e os beijos foram interrompidos quando o cômodo ficou no escuro mais uma vez. As velas terminaram de queimar e, sobre as bases, as ceras se esparramaram.

— Droga! — Aborrecido por ter sido atrapalhado, andou a passos curtos até o sofá, com medo de bater em algum canto no meio do caminho e se machucar, ou quebrar alguma coisa, vai saber? Era um tiquinho estabanado, não podia mentir. Pegou o celular que estava embaixo da almofada e ligou a lanterna, direcionando a luz para onde havia deixando Baekhyun, sofrendo um sobressalto quando o viu. — O que é isso? — perguntou, abrindo um sorriso que vertia safadeza.

Baekhyun estava nu, a pele suada brilhando sob a luz da lanterna e o pau duro, pendendo no meio das pernas e sendo massageado pela mão de dedos finos, que subia e descia vagarosamente, mostrando o grande gostoso que era.

— Estou indo para o quarto — anunciou e moveu-se em direção ao corredor, rebolando graciosamente, para um lado e depois para o outro, a bunda redondinha que possuía, a qual Chanyeol adorava apalpar, enfiar a cara e espalhar marcas nas duas bandas, que demorariam semanas para irem embora. — Vem comigo?

Chanyeol não o respondeu, em vez disso, foi até o marido, envolvendo-o pelas costas, as mãos pousadas na cintura dele e a boca instintivamente indo parar na curva do seu pescoço, subindo para mordiscar o lóbulo — outro canto que o marido era sensível. Baekhyun jogou a cabeça para trás, aproveitando os lábios que maltratavam, de forma leve e gostosa, a pele sensível.

Andaram quase que cambaleando até o quarto, a urgência se fazendo presente nos passos erradios que deram até o cômodo, a vontade saltando pelos poros dos dois, que aproveitariam aquela ocasião para matar a saudade que um tinha do corpo do outro, apesar de terem emaranhado os lençóis há alguns dias.

Nem mesmo disseram nada quando, enfim, caíram na cama. Afinal, não existia espaço para palavras ali. Só a vontade de não se soltarem nunca mais.

**Author's Note:**

> ENTÃO............. 👀
> 
> Foi um desafio desenvolver essa fanfic, pois não possuo muita experiência com smut, mas estou satisfeita com o que consegui escrever, espero que tenham gostado, assim como eu hihi 💜~
> 
> Nos vemos em breve, certo? Se quiserem saber mais sobre meus surtos e minhas ideias malucas, me segue lá!
> 
> 🌙: https://twitter.com/baekkkiejagi
> 
> Até a próxima!


End file.
